


Enchanted

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: “okay，now。anything change？”“oh ，you never know… ”“it changed everything.”Happy new year guys！❤





	Enchanted

You brought meaning to my life  
·  
Tony Mendez喝了不少，Napoleon Solo尝试过劝阻。无奈新年夜对于一向闷沉的文书特工们是个活跃的机会，而相较活在枪林弹雨间的外勤们也是难得的放松时间。

当Illya搂住Mendez让对方再灌下一整瓶淡啤酒时，靠在一旁的雅贼只是叹气，并且意识到自己再也无法做出任何改变。酒吧里的红发女士觊觎已久，盯紧了Napoleon一副闷闷不乐的忧郁模样，大胆走到他身边请一杯酒，绅士只看了她片刻，接着微笑着为她要了杯波本。

他的胸口实在不舒服，Solo送走了那女人后又将目光转回不远处的中年男人身上。Gaby彻底加入了疯闹的队伍里，西德女孩再没掩饰自己好玩的天性，酒精点燃了她的火焰，叫她肆意的瘫倒在俄国人怀里，再不管酒液是否沾染在新购置的短裙上。

幸而时间不难打发，以特工们的嘈杂作背景，Napoleon百无聊赖的咽下工业糖精堆积而成的甜点。一整晚间这由衷热爱寻欢作乐的雅贼对酒精表现出的兴致寥寥，心中的计划要求他保持清醒。或许对Mendez也是一样。但世事难料，Napoleon再次看向自己心心念念的那个人。见他的小熊似乎也终于对狂欢厌倦了，身材高大的男人一味缩在角落低垂着头，让人看不清他是否依旧思维清明。

算了。他苦笑。将那劣质糕点的最后一块送进嘴里。

他记得自己将Mendez的肩搭在身上，好让男人乖乖的跟着自己离开逐渐冷清的酒馆。醉倒的人倒是足够自觉，不闹不哭的任由Solo摆弄，带着威士忌味道的气息扑打在Napoleon Solo的颈间耳后，直叫他觉得痒痒。“Napoleon？”他突然呼唤，浸泡了酒精的声音愈发沙哑甜蜜，加上层酒醉的朦胧，只是一个名字就让老道的情场操盘手为之心悸。

“怎么了？”

“好累…”那人毫不客气地将自己扔在Solo身上。

于是他们坐在街心公园的长椅上，听人们庆祝又一个时间的循环。Mendez毛茸茸的发丝耷拉在Napoleon肩头，呼吸平稳安逸。晚风拂过，冷空气让Napoleon的眼眶泛出泪来。他伸手擦去这意外的产物，余光却瞥见一旁的Tony直盯着自己勾起嘴角。

“醒了？”他问。

“唔…才没有…”他像是在撒娇。“亲一下。”Mendez言罢还真的噘起嘴，一对薄唇还带着之前的麦香，令人感叹这便是生来用于与他人亲吻的。

少见的状况一时让Napoleon做不出合适的反应，他便是觉得自己的双颊也滚烫。他感到好笑，虽说自己的档案上也是黑纸白字的风流坯子，现实情况却是每每因为Tony Mendez的言行举止失神无措。婚姻失意的中年男人极轻易的将他撩拨的服帖，等Solo反应过来时，自己已然顺从的献上双唇，烟火轰隆声在此时传来，Mendez似乎被吓得抖了一下。他压过一阵笑意，想着莫乎是又一个新年而已，绚烂的光彩撼动不了唇齿交缠的人，Solo扫净Mendez柔软口腔的每一处，直到对方发出缺氧的呜呜呻吟，直到那人的身体有如蚊蝇的反抗又软下去，他的心口依旧不太舒服，但就像之前的那些因素一样，Napoleon Solo并不在乎。

他放开对方，勾连的银丝还依依不舍的挂在二人之间。过量的酒精带来的副作用如今显现出来。Mendez因为这过于热情的吻再次显得昏昏欲睡，烟火未停，在深邃的夜里绽开短暂炫目的色彩画卷来。他甚至未意识到自己在寒风中，在Mendez身边兀自傻笑。Napoleon手伸进衣服夹层的口袋，取出只小巧的首饰盒来。

一只再简单不过的婚戒嵌在其中。

这便是他一晚不自在的缘由了。Napoleon拿起那只正合适对方的戒指，借由不稳的光亮仔细端详。

他准备已久，准备一个特别的夜晚，准备为他戴上这枚戒指，准备亲吻，准备相爱，准备伴随终生的承诺。他承认自己有时控制欲望过强，他只是不想搞砸这个。

他拿起浅眠的人的左手，颇为自嘲的说，“这样也不错。”随即将价值不菲的戒指戴上Mendez的无名指上。

“我爱你哦。”

他小心翼翼的靠过去，极温柔的亲吻Mendez的脸颊。

“我可没想到这个。”

那只左手及时的回握过来。

“真的醒了？”他不免挖苦的问。

“我可不希望这是梦啊。”Tony抬起手仔细看那只戒指。“我很喜欢，真漂亮。”

“那么，你愿意吗？”

“什么？”Mendez借着酒劲装傻。

“一个承诺。”

“不论贫穷富有，健康疾病…”Mendez接过对方递来的另一只戒指。

“没有什么能将我们分开，”Napoleon抢先一步，尽管手上依旧随着Tony戴上那戒指。“什么都不行。”他再次强调。

他看着Mendez微笑。“什么都不会。”年长人用宠溺的眼神沐浴着自己的丈夫，“开心了？”

“开心了。”他乖乖回答。

“有什么不一样吗？”Mendez捏住他的手念叨。“这或许有些扫兴但…什么都没变，Napoleon。”他陈述事实，新年首日的简单婚礼令他欣喜却也不免惶恐，Tony是经历过破碎婚姻的人，根据往日经验，救援专家只是做出最坏打算，索性率先降低对方的心中标准。

“这你可说不准。”Napoleon发出一阵轻笑。他自然之道Mendez的用心，他了解他，接受他，深爱他。

“所有的一切，我的整个世界。”

“全都不一样了。”

End

 

祝我爱的人新年快乐。


End file.
